


What Greater Gift?

by ItCameFromOuterAce



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cat Boys, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Not a BDSM AU, Owner Gladnis, Unbeta'd, alternative universe - Pets, pet Promptis, weirdness of sapient pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItCameFromOuterAce/pseuds/ItCameFromOuterAce
Summary: A family in the process of becoming complete.





	What Greater Gift?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I tried calling Noct and Prompto "nekos" but it gave me unpleasant flashbacks to highschool, so I came up with something else. Hope you enjoy.

"...Yeah, but he's had sleepy-bitch disorder since you got him and he's not a kit anymore. It's normal for their energy to go down as they mature. It's just his baseline was low to start." Gladio continued to argue as Ignis loaded their faeles, Noctis, into his carrier. Noctis weighted about 5kg, average; had fair skin, black fur, with his mane matching his ears and tail; and a calm, friendly temperament. Ignis could often coax him into elaborate costumes, but today he was just wearing an adorably tiny pair of pants with a matching shirt.

"It's not just his lethargy, he's also not eating right." Ignis retorted. "I gave it a week since you came back from your father's camping trip, but he hasn't gotten back into his routine." Noctis made a token protest, but curled up in his blanket and closed his eyes as soon as the door shut. Ignis turned to his partner. "I appreciate your concern, but I'd rather have to pay a vet bill over nothing than wait and find out his kidneys are failing." He pulled Gladio in for a kiss.

Gladio leaned his forehead against Ignis’s and sighed. "I guess, when you put it that way. I love the little asshole too, y'know?" Ignis did know. Though Gladio had initially taken pains to protect his tough-guy image Ignis had plenty of pictures of him cuddling and gently wrestling with their prissy pet. Noctis had cemented his place in their home by becoming Gladio's number one nap-buddy.

"I'll text you what the vet says, if that's alright?"

"Call if it's serious, I don't have any meetings today."

Ignis kissed him one more time before grabbing the carrier and heading out of the apartment toward the garage.

,,,^. .^,,,

Ignis sat in the waiting area of the vet's clinic and read his emails. Noctis was still in his carrier on the bench next to him, apparently dead to the world. Across the waiting area there was a window to an enclosure. By the window there was a picture of a rather pretty blonde faeles with a speech bubble hand drawn on it that said, "I'm adoptable!" Ignis could see a pair of yellow ears sticking out from under a pile of bedding in the corner of the enclosure. They were probably having a hard time finding a good home; blondes had a rather bad reputation.

His thoughts turned to his own pet. Noctis, by contrast, had a highly desirable coloration. A breeder who lived in the apartment complex had made overtures about getting him to stud one or two of her females when he reached maturity. Noct had surprisingly declined the offer, but it was open if he changed his mind. Perhaps this malady was older than Ignis had realized. He hadn’t considered that Noctis might have been too tired to socialize.

"Mr. Sciencia? Room three is ready for you and Noctis now." Ignis rose and followed the young man to the indicated room. He was fortunate that he could afford to come in to see the vet during most other people's working hours. It cut down the wait. "You two get comfy; Dave's gonna come in to take some vitals and Dr. Nox Fleuret will be here shortly after that.”

,,,^. .^,,,

Dave had just left when the vet came in. Dave's folksy manner had a way of putting pets and people at ease. Ignis extended his hand, "Dr. Nox Fleuret, it's good to see you again."

"Please, call me Luna, and I gather our little guy hasn't been feeling too good." The veterinarian was a lovely woman a few years older than Ignis. She wore a white lab coat over blue scrubs, and her hair was pulled into a utilitarian bun broken up with a few sparkling pins. After releasing Ignis’s hand she started examining Noct; tipping his face up with gentle fingers to look at his eyes and turning his head to look in his ears.

"He's been sleeping all day, and he's only been eating about half his meals. It started after my partner left for a trip about ten days ago. I thought it was just the interruption to our schedule, but it didn't improve when he got home."

"Well, I'm going to have to do a blood draw to rule out kidney issues, but it could be a few other things too. Noct, do you want your dad to hold you or will you hold still for me on your own?”

Ignis preemptively rolled his eyes. "He's not here; Specs is the mom." Luna visibly suppressed a smile. 

"Either way, the question stands." Noctis sighed and flopped at Ignis. Ignis caught him and pulled him closer, wrapping one hand around the front of Noctis’s chest while rubbing his ears with the other. Luna set out the supplies she needed and sterilized Noctis’s arm. Noctis shifted uncomfortably in Ignis’s grip at the swab and hissed involuntarily as the needle entered his arm, but he cringed away from Luna instead of trying to bite or scratch her so Ignis murmured his approval.

After bandaging Noctis's arm and giving him a treat, Luna passed the small vial of blood out to one of her assistants with instructions to process it. She turned back. “Alright, we’ve got the tests for toxin buildup on-site now, so we should find out shortly. Now, you said this started when your partner left for a few days? Can you tell me a little about your home?”

“Well, we live in an apartment. Just Gladio and I, no other family or roommates.” He rubbed Noctis around his ears. The faeles had nibbled at his treat, but was just holding it now.

“I see, any other pets? Not just faelim, dogs? Fish? Cats?” Luna pressed.

“No, we got Noctis by himself, our apartment’s pet policy only allows terrarum or competent pets, and I think it would be cruel to keep rodents or lizards with a faeles.” Ignis frowned, not liking where this discussion was headed. Noct picked up his mood and started twitching his tail.

“Understandable. Noctis, can you tell me how your days go when your humans aren’t home?”

His ears went back. “Um,” He looked up at Ignis. Irritation flared in his chest before settling to reveal itself as guilt. Ignis pet Noct a little more firmly.

“It’s alright, just tell Luna about your day.”

“I...so, Iggy leaves first, usually, and Gladio leaves after; then Iggy comes home first so most days I’m only alone for a few hours.” He dropped the treat onto the table and grabbed Ignis’s hand; pulling it closer by the first two fingers. “So, they’ve got a TV and stuff, like they got a faeles-sized controller for me, so I play games sometimes. Um, I like Assassin’s Creed. I guess, um, most of the day I sleep.”

“I see, and when Gladio went away?” Luna nodded as she led the conversation.

“I...I just didn’t feel good. I slept more, but was still too tired to eat. Um, I think I’m getting better now that he’s home, but…” Noctis squirmed and buried his face in Ignis’s arms.

“Thank you for sharing that with us, Noctis.” She looked up toward Ignis. “I do still need to see if his blood comes back clean, but I think the issue might be more… social. I see this fairly often in one-faeles homes. There are medications that can ease his distress, but when he’s back on an even keel I might recommend expanding his social circle a bit. Oh, excuse me.” Her assistant opened the door and handed her a clipboard. She flipped through it and thanked the man. “So, it looks like your kidneys are ok. Now how did you want to proceed?”

Ignis and Luna strategized for a few minutes before deciding to try a prescription for Noctis. Luna bid them both farewell and left to have the medicines prepared. Ignis spent a few minutes trying to coax Noctis back into his carrier, but settled on carrying him by hand out to the front desk in exchange for a promise to go in his carrier when they left. It took a few moments to navigate the door, but Noctis’s purring was a pleasant reward for the trouble.

Ignis set the empty carrier on the bench in the lobby and transferred Noctis to his left arm to settle the bill. He noticed that the bedding in the glass enclosure looked empty, but the blonde faeles was nowhere to be seen. As he chatted with the receptionist he noticed the blonde curled up on the lower counter on her side of the desk. He shifted Noctis, cautious of letting him near an unknown faeles. Ignis and Noctis left, unmindful of the blue eyes watching them go.

,,,^. .^,,,

"So you're feeling a little punk, huh? Don't worry; Iggy got you the good shit and we'll get you all better." Gladio cradled the relaxed faeles and scratched his ears; glad Ignis was out running errands. Not that he had to hide his softer side from his boyfriend. Noctis stretched and yawned before turning in Gladio’s arms and pushing up to gently hook his claws into Gladio’s shirt. “Hey! Don’t be an asshole.” Gladio undermined his scolding by boosting Noctis up and draping the faeles around his shoulders.

He headed into the kitchen and started pulling together a simple salad to go with supper while telling Noct about his day. As he cut tomatoes his phone rang on the counter, flashing a picture of Ignis holding Noct wearing a vest with what had seemed like dozens of buckles over a white shirt. Gladio bumped the screen with a knuckle to answer it and set it to speaker mode. "Hey, babe." He called as he started seeding the cucumber.

“Gladio, I’m at the pharmacy; they’re out of the salts you like. Do you want me to pick up another scent or do you have enough for the week?”

“Do they have the lavender one?”

Ignis made an affirmative noise. Noctis gathered himself and leapt from Gladio’s shoulders to the counter and then to the floor. Gladio watched him leave the kitchen as he wrapped up his conversation with Ignis.

Gladio finished making the salad in silence and then went looking for Noctis. The faeles was in the living room, peering out the window. He grabbed the novel he was currently reading and made himself comfortable on the couch. It only took a few pages for Noctis to come and curl up on Gladio’s chest with his tail tickling the human's face. Gladio snorted and moved the tail a few inches and then started petting Noctis as he read.

Technically Noctis was Iggy’s pet, but they'd already been living together when the faeles kit had been pushed on him. Gladio kept a slight distance from Noct so he didn’t feel bad about spoiling him; if he was Gladio's then he'd have to be more disciplined. Noctis started to purr and nuzzle into the crook of Gladio’s shoulder. The brat.

,,,^. .^,,,

Ignis sat in defeat on a Saturday afternoon as Noctis flipped over the back of the couch and ran off with the feather duster. He’d eventually calm down and it was good to see him back in high spirits. He heard the apartment door and Gladio came in. "Hey babe."

Ignis rose to greet him with a kiss before pushing him toward the bathroom. "Phew, you smell like a locker room. Go take a shower." Noctis zoomed back into the living room and out again, dropping the duster as he went.

"Sure, I think I'll need a soak after today's match." Gladio pulled a protesting Ignis in for another kiss and headed into the bathroom to start filling the tub. It was going to take a while; the one luxury he had mandated in their last apartment search was a tub big enough for him. He pulled off his jersey and dropped it in the hamper while he waited in his undershirt.

“Darling, did you find out if your team is having the party at the bar or will we be hosting this season?" Ignis called over the rushing water. Gladio turned the flow of water down, checked the temperature, and threw in a handful of salts.

Drying his hands he came out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. "I completely forgot to ask the guys. Lemme get on the group chat and I'll get an answer." As he texted he heard an odd splash over the sound of running water. Gladio walked back to the bathroom to keep an eye on the tub and dropped his phone when he looked up to find Noctis struggling in the water. “ _NOCT!_ ” 

He scooped the drenched faeles out of the water. Noctis choked and gurgled; Ignis pulled him out of Gladio’s hands, having run from the otherside of the apartment. He turned Noctis upside-down in his grip and the faeles coughed, water spilling out of his mouth. He gasped and coughed again. Ignis slowly lowered Noctis to rest on his forearm while Gladio shut off the faucet and picked up his phone. “What’s the name of our vet?”

“Dr. Nox Fleuret.” Ignis said over the noise of Noctis clearing his lungs. His nose wrinkles as Noct vomited on his hand, but he gently pet him and carried him over to the sink. He worked on cleaning and drying Noctis with the hand towels as the faeles whimpered an apology. Ignis listened with one ear as Gladio called the vet.

“Yeah, our faeles just fell in the tub and got some water in his lungs. Yeah, just a sec. Hey Noct, can you talk right now?” The big man looked expectantly at Noctis.

“Yeah.” He croaked, voice rough. “‘m sorry.” Ignis shushed Noctis and Gladio returned to his call.

“Yeah, he sounds like hell, but he can talk. Dunno, it seemed like a lot when he was bringing it back up...yeah, he puked a little too. Uh-huh, Noctis… Ignis Scientia. ‘Kay, we’ll be right there.” He pocketed his phone. “They want us to bring him in. You want me to drive?”

“That would probably be a good idea.” Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose and carried Noctis toward the door. He had the faeles wrapped in a towel and clutched to his chest. His button-down shirt was soaked and clinging nearly transparent to his chest. Acutely aware of the pit-stains on his undershirt; Gladio grabbed his keys and wallet as he trailed Ignis out of the apartment and locked up.

,,,^. .^,,,

“Oh, you boys had a rough day huh?” Luna cooed to Noctis as she held a stethoscope to his chest. Noctis was the picture of misery, his mane sticking out every which way and wearing a clashing outfit of donated clothes for warmth. “Alright, I think you got the worst of it out, but I’m going to do an x-ray to make sure. Afterward, I want to hold Noctis overnight for observation. Complications from aspirating water are rare, but can be serious. Our night team will take great care of him. I’ll take Noctis to get the scans started, if you two can go over the paperwork with Holly, ok?”

Ignis and Gladio were slumped against each other on the bench in the examination room, riding out the adrenalin crash. Ignis nodded against Gladio’s chin and Luna swept out the back with Noctis. A few minutes later Holly brought in some printouts on a clipboard and broke down what needed to be signed and why. When that was finished they were left alone to their thoughts. Gladio swallowed.

“I’m so sor-”  
“Forgive me, I-”

Gladio huffed after they’d interrupted themselves and tried again. “I’m sorry, I should have kept an eye on the tub.”

Ignis nodded, “Accepted. Forgive me, _I_ should have been keeping an eye on Noctis.” Gladio nodded as well and pulled Ignis a little closer.

“He’s gonna be fine. Once he’s settled here we should grab a pizza on our way home; I’m way too frazzled to cook and I bet you’re just as bad.” Gladio pressed a kiss against his boyfriend’s temple.

The inner door opened again. “Guys?” Holly called. “The doc says you can come back to the overnight room for a bit.” Ignis rose to his feet and Gladio brought up the rear as the went into the back of the clinic. As far as Gladio could tell it was as meticulously clean as the public areas, but with fewer decorative touches. There were two dogs lounging on beds in a corner, presumably staff’s pets. A blonde faeles darted along the edge of the wall, heading for the reception area. Holly didn’t react so Gladio assumed he must also have the run of the place.

The overnight room was almost entirely non porous surfaces with a few beds that looked machine-washable. There was a set of shelves with several empty cages of various sizes, but they were empty at the moment. Noct was sitting on a bed tucked onto a waist high shelf. He’d managed to get a treat off of someone and was nibbling at it. Ignis knelt by the bed and Noctis threw himself at his human. Gladio stood a little way off so he couldn’t quite catch what the faeles was saying, but it sounded like more apologies. Luna cleared her throat from the door.

“I just finished looking over the scan. He’s got a little swelling, so we’ll keep checking to make sure it doesn’t become dangerous. There’s a camera in this room, if you’d like Holly can get you the address and password so you can check in on him from home.” They bid their farewells, promised to be back in the morning, and left a forlorn looking Noct in Luna’s care.

,,,^. .^,,,

Ignis keyed the IP address into his laptop as he sat in bed and pulled up the feed from the overnight room. All he could see of Noctis was a dark lump at the corner of the room. He watched as someone, perhaps Dave, came in and blocked the view from the camera as he checked on the faeles. Ignis shutdown the laptop and set it and his glasses aside to rub his eyes. Gladio finished rinsing his mouth and shut off the light from the en suite, plunging the bedroom into the relative darkness of a city with streetlights. He padded over and slipped into bed; pulling Ignis into his arms. Ignis sighed and clung to his boyfriend. He didn’t sleep much that night.

In the morning he and Gladio were waiting at the door when the vet opened. Monica smiled and waved them in. “I’m glad you’re here. Come on, this is too cute; you’ll want to see this before Noctis wakes up.”

Gladio gave an amused huff. “No worries there.” Ignis shot him a light glare and followed the older woman into the back. She mischievously gestured for quiet as she ushered them into the overnight room. There, Noctis was curled up in the little bed… around a blonde faeles. Ignis controlled his scowl, but didn’t find the sight particularly charming. He was dismayed to find he was in the minority when Gladio aww-ed under his breath, pulled out his phone, and started taking pictures. Ignis strangled down his irritation with a sigh and gestured Monica out into the hall.

“I assume the other faeles is well known to the staff here?” He prompted softly.

Monica looked surprised. “Oh yes, Prompto’s been here with us for months now. He was abandoned in the parking lot and we’ve more or less given up on getting him adopted. He’s very sweet; gets along with Luna’s dogs. Everyone has a reason they can’t take him themselves. Some of my cats are faeles-aggressive.” 

“My brother is deathly allergic.” Luna announced from behind them. “Pryna was the one to actually find him. Now, Noctis is safe to go home, but you still need to watch for pneumonia.” She swept into the overnight room and roust the two faelim over Gladio’s hushed protests. The blonde, Prompto, jumped down and skittered away past Ignis. Noctis made an aborted noise of protest, but settled as Luna checked him over. Ignis noticed him looking around as they checked out, but the strange faeles didn’t reappear.

,,,^. .^,,,

“...that they would be so _unprofessional_ as to let a completely unknown animal crawl all over my Noctis.” Ignis ranted into the phone as he walked home from the corner store. Gladio had proven unsympathetic to his objections so Ignis had turned elsewhere.

“I don’t know; weren’t you saying a couple weeks ago that Noct was lonely?” Weskham had been Ignis’s advisor at university. The two men had stayed close over the years, Ignis half-planned to ask him to be his Best Man if he and Gladio ever married. “My poor Cor practically pined away before we got Nyx. Besides, Gladiolus already posted the pictures. They are cute.”

Ignis sighed. “I suppose I’m overreacting.”

“Probably. Your sensitivity makes you an excellent problem solver, but you’ve always had a tendency to invent problems when you can’t find one.” Ignis glared into the middle-distance. “Besides, even if Noct is your baby, he’s too old for the blonde to steal his breath or whatever it is you’re worried about.”

“I’m hardly superstitious!” Ignis protested in offence. “I wouldn’t appreciate it whatever his mane color was.”

“Well, regardless, I don’t think the vet was out of line to allow the two of them to interact. My advice to you is to stop ruminating on it and enjoy the rest of the day with that boyfriend of yours.” Ignis calmed himself to politely end the call. He let himself into the apartment building and headed up the stairs. He mulled over the conversation and his reactions. Perhaps he was a little off base.

,,,^. .^,,,

“So, I was thinking…” Gladio trailed off as he waited for a response. He was reading on the couch with Ignis, Noct between them. They’d settled in for the evening after a long week. When Ignis hummed, Gladio continued. “Noct is your faeles, right? I mean, I love him too, but officially he’s yours.” Noct’s ears twitched back at his name, but otherwise he didn’t respond.

Ignis closed his book. “Gladio, am I going to like where this is going?” He didn’t think he was being broken up with or proposed to, but the question was suspicious.

“I’m not sure. I was thinking it’d just kind of… even things up if I got a faeles too.” Ignis goggled at his boyfriend. _That_ was nothing like he’d expected. Noct’s ears were fully on alert and his tail was swishing, but he held still and pretended he wasn’t listening.

“I think it’s something that would require quite a bit of thought and discussion. It’s a major commitment, one that effects Noctis more than it does us.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m bringing it up.” He set his book aside and turned to face Ignis. His expression was warm, but serious. Ignis followed suite and pulled Noctis into his lap for good measure. The two ended up talking long into the night, Noct’s purr a backdrop for the soft exchange of words.

,,,^. .^,,,

Igis wrinkled his nose at the smell of disinfectant as he sat on the floor of the examination room Dr. Nox Fleuret was allowing them to use. She’d been quietly excited when they’d called to ask about Prompto and had agreed to let them have a room for a private introduction the following weekend. For such a ‘friendly’ faeles, Prompto had not come out from under the bench since Dave had shut Ignis and Gladio in with him. Gladio had dropped to the floor first and was holding a treat out to Prompto.

Ignis finished folding his legs under him, looked slightly off to the side of Prompto, and blinked slowly. Frankly, he didn’t want to look at the outfit of cast-offs the faeles was wearing anyway. No longer being towered over, Prompto crept out into the room at large. Gladio reached toward him with the treat and the blonde faeles jumped back. “Let him come to you. Try shutting your eyes for a bit, it’s a sign of trust.” Ignis murmured.

Gladio followed his advice and sat still with his eyes closed. Ignis took the opportunity to admire his boyfriend. He had a handsome man, but it had taken time to get where they were. Gladio had gotten a bit of a reputation for his temper at university, so he’d initially be cautious around the large man himself when they were introduced. Over the years he’d come to appreciate Gladio’s finer qualities.

Without the scrutiny, the blonde walked over and studied Gladio’s hand; more interested in the man than the treat. Gladio inhaled in surprise when he felt small hands on his thumb and Prompto jumped back again. Gladio kept his eyes shut and rolled the treat in his hand until it was lying on his fingertips instead of pinched between his thumb and fingers. Prompto crept forward and took the treat. Then, in a move that charmed Ignis, he leaned against Gladio’s knee and looked up at him. Gladio blinked his eyes open and smiled down at the faeles. He quickly nibbled the treat away, watching Gladio closely to see if he tried to take it back. The blonde pushed off from Gladio’s knee and circled the man before coming over to inspect Ignis.

“Um… Noctis told me you two were nice?” Prompto broke the silence and stood a few inches from Ignis’s crossed feet. His tail twitched, but his ears were forward; curiosity overcoming apprehension.

Gladio rumbled a soft laugh. “I’m glad to hear he thinks so. He likes you, too.” Prompto blushed and stepped onto Ignis’s loafers to look closer at Ignis’s hands which were folded in his lap. Ignis watched Gladio dig out his phone and raised an eyebrow as he snapped a quick picture. The faeles hopped off Ignis to return to Gladio and gradually grew bolder. By the time he had climbed Gladio to rub his face in the human’s beard Ignis had his phone out as well. Ignis knew blondes couldn’t steal breath, but his heart was a different story.

,,,^. .^,,,

Luna had a list of suggestions and recommendations for them. Apparently Prompto had high energy and had been going on runs with her and her dogs when she could fit them in. Gladio was predictably enthused. Ignis had caught him looking up faeles-friendly parks and jogging tips between purchasing clothing, bedding, and other supplies. Ignis had suggested that Prompto could share a few things with Noctis, but Gladio had fussed and quietly admitted he didn’t want Prompto to feel like an afterthought.

Noct had been thrilled that they were getting Prompto and asked everyday if they could bring the other faeles home already. Ignis resisted, wanting to have a full weekend to monitor how the new arrival adjusted, but it was a near thing. Noct had his own suggestions for things that Prompto would need, such as a new controller and a few games that Ignis had been waiting the price down on. Ignis caved a little bit.

He felt warm when he caught Gladio coming home from the library with a stack of books about faelim. Gladio had tolerated his gentle teasing for a bit, before silencing him with a kiss. Ignis couldn’t give him too hard of a time. He was also getting excited for the new addition to their family. Something about the thought held him, but he couldn’t place his finger on it yet.

,,,^. .^,,,

It was a friday after work when they brought Prompto home. Noctis had objected strongly to being held separately from the blonde, but all of Gladio’s research told him to keep them apart to begin with. Gladio had shown Prompto some new clothes to start with and Prompto immediately changed into a punkish outfit with a studded black vest. Gladio had been wearing his leathers and took several selfies with his new faeles. After a few minutes he’d released Prompto to explore the rest of the apartment, except for the spare bedroom where Noct was shut.

Ignis started on dinner while Gladio put away the dishes left drying from breakfast. After a few minutes of tranquil domestic labor they heard the soft sounds of a rushing faeles and a distinct thump from the living room. “Prompto, are you ok?” Gladio set the plates down on the counter and stepped around the corner.

“I’m fine, sorry.” The faeles sounded strained and out of breath. 

Ignis turned down the heat on the pasta water and started to follow when he heard Gladio loudly scold, “Noctis!” Two steps had Ignis in the living room, then another three had him looking down at the couch where Gladio was glaring. Noctis had the unresisting blonde pinned to the couch cushions and was lazily grooming his ears. Ignis glanced at the still-closed bedroom door with some worry, but Prompto started to purr. Gladio’s irritation was no match for that. The large man melted at the sound and reached into the tangle to give them both ear scritches.

“So,” Ignis started, not knowing how he was going to finish, “Would you like to get married?”

Silence reigned in the room. The faelim stared back and forth between the men, waiting for the response. In the kitchen Ignis heard the pasta boil over and fled to take care of it.

,,,^. .^,,,

It turned out the courthouse didn’t allow pets, even if they were wearing adorable matching suits, so they held the wedding in the garden of Clarus’s house. Ignis thanked his new father-in-law and carefully didn’t comment on the older man’s tears during the ceremony. Prompto and Noctis ended up with grass stains after they chased each other the length of the garden and back, but a good time was had by all. 


End file.
